


One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shots, Go!

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Stardew Valley (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: A series of oneshots for different fandoms. Chaos ensue.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Roll to Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Game Night, and Roman is in charge with this week's activity. But will Virgil, Patton, and Logan survive when Remus and Damien decides to join them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story for the new year!

Your name is Virgil, and you are _very_ aware of the fact that you are twenty minutes late to Game Night. It wasn't _totally_ your fault- you were held up at work due to a very pushy customer, and then you had to do Jenna's work since she decided to slack off for the third bloody time this week. You love the girl, but you swear if you had to take her shift one more time, you are going to lose it. 

The point of the matter is that you're late, you're annoyed, and Roman is talking your ears off.

"Virgil, I swear! You can't keep a prince waiting like this! Tonight is very important, and I want to start as soon as possible!"

"Sorry, Princey. I'll try to find my glass slipper quicker next time." He huffed in response, and you couldn't stop the smirk that stretched across your face. It was so easy to rile him up sometimes. 

The two of you walked past the dozen of family photos of him and Remus while ascending the stairs, and you swore he was talking a mile a minute. It wasn't long for you to zone him out, only humming out responses when he prompted the opportunity. By the time it took him to realize that you weren't paying attention to him, the two of you were already standing in front of the attic door. It looked like he was about to go on a rant about you ignoring his "fabulous tales of adventure and romance"- even though you all knew that Roman never dated someone for the life of him- when the door swung opened and you were suddenly swept into a suffocating hug.

" _Virgil!_ I thought you weren't coming!" 

"Ease it with the hug, Patton!"

You were released quickly as Patton stepped back to allow you to catch your bearings. "Sorry, Virgil! I guess I forgot my own strength!" The freckled teen laughed. Patton was easily the tallest person in your group of friends, with Logan coming in a close second. Despite being very lean, he was incredibly fast and strong. It was one of the reasons why he has a scholarship in Track and Field- even though he says that his dream job is opening a flower shop.

You stepped behind him and tugged the poor excuse of a ponytail he wore tonight. "When are you gonna cut this little nub, Pat? Or do you want me to do to it myself?"

Patton pretended to look offended as Roman shooed you towards the already set up table, clearly impatient to start the game. "I like my ponytail! I'm hoping it'll grow out more over the Christmas break."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Patton? The school might not allow you to come to class with your hair looking like... _that_ ," Logan piped from his spot on the table, his head buried in his character sheet. He let out a loud whine as you snickered behind your hand. 

"Stop ganging up on me! Roman, my hair is cool, right?"

"Yes, yes, you're the embodiment of rainbows and puppies. Can we get on to what is important?"

"And that would be...?" You drawled, sitting comfortably next to Patton. 

Roman gestured to the table widely as if that was the answer, and you quickly realized what he was referring to as you saw the title of the box. 

"Dungeons and Dragons? Are you _trying_ to ruin Game Night?"

"While I may not agree with Virgil's poor choice of wording, I do have to wonder- why this game in particular? I've heard that it could go on for months at a time."

"Don't you think that playing the same game for a month would get boring? I mean, we could barely play Monopoly for a few hours without Specs here trying to murder me."

" _You_ weren't playing the game right!"

" _I_ was playing it fine- _you_ were the one who was screwing me over because you saw I was about to have all of boardwalk!"

Roman clapped his hands loudly to stop the argument from worsening. You hissed at Logan just because you felt like it, and he rolled his eyes in response. "Alright, before you two spend the whole night arguing, let's go over a few things first! Do you all have your character sheet filled out?"

There was a chorus of agreement as you each held up your devices, and Roman nodded in satisfaction. "Brilliant! Would you all like to tell us your characters or do you want to do it as the story progress?"

"I wanna go first!" Patton piped, reading over his notes. "My character name is Primula, and he's an elf wizard!"

"I shall go second," Logan announced, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes. "My character name is Lavanya, and she is a human monk."

"Why a monk of all things? You coulda chose a- a fighter or something," You said, and Logan pushed his glasses back. 

"The monk class focuses on knowledge, something that I hold great value to."

"Interesting choice nonetheless Logan! And what about you, My Chemical Disaster?"

"That joke is dead since MCR got back together, so suck it."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like choking tonight."

" _Anywho-_ " Patton interrupted before you could add anything else. "- what's your character, Virgy?"

You shot a glare at Roman before looking at your phone, ignoring the smug grin that he had on his face. "My character is Valdis, and he's a tiefling. Can we get started already?"

Roman nodded, the grin shifting to one of genuine excitement. "Prepare yourself, gentlemen, for the greatest night ever!"

"If we don't die from boredom first," you muttered, and Patton lightly slapped your arm before Roman began.

* * *

The waves crashed and rocked the ship as the three passengers watched the shipmates run about on deck. Captain Ari barked orders at his crew, and Valdis was brought back to reality from daydreaming when Primula leaned against him.

"How... how long until we g-get there?" The elf asked, looking horribly nauseous while the tiefling rubbed his back. 

Lavanya looked out at the sea and pursed her lips thoughtfully, squinting against the harsh sun that was quickly being blocked by dark clouds. "We... should arrived there in an hour, but with this weather I doubt that we'd make it on time," she answered, and Primula groaned before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth and turning his back to them as he leaned his upper body over the rails. Heavy retching was drowned out by the monstrous waves, and Valdis helped support him while turning his attention back to the Captain. 

"I swear to God if we die today I'm haunting this entire damn ship."

"Illogical. While we may be caught in a storm, it won't be enough to destroy the ship. The only threat we have right now is Primula vomiting on one of us when we're below deck. Besides-" At this she pulled a small pocket book that she had tucked away in her shirt and flipped through the pages until she landed on the page she was looking for. "-this job shall be useful for my research. It isn't often that we get to see the Emerald Princess."

Valdis rolled his eyes." The Emerald Princess is just a myth that idiots came up with to get rick quick. I doubt that we'd find anything and return home with pneumonia." 

Lavanya shrugged, semi-absorbed in her notes. "While that might be a possibility, I have a good feeling about this exhibition. Even if we don't find the Emerald Princess, it could be interesting exploring the foreign lands." A tiny, uncharacteristic smile stretched across her face as she stared at the wooden floor. "Although, if I have to be honest, I'm hoping that we might find the Emerald Princess. I've always wanted to see it."

The tiefling chose to remain silent as his eyes drifted back to Captain Ari, who was walking towards them with long steps. "Be everythin' alright here? How's th' lad?" He asked, pointing to Primula.

The elf in question wiped the side of his mouth and made an attempt to smile. "Apart from puking my guts, peachy."

Captain Ari sent him a sympathetic smile before regarding the sky."Sorry about that, lad. Th' weather was lookin' fine this mornin', but now I dunno about it. It ain't that much cap'n though, so we best be out o' trouble fer now."

Lavanya opened her mouth to say something but yelped when the ship gave a sudden, violent lurch forward. The three of them held onto the rails tightly as Captain Ari spun around to see Ivar. "Wha''s goin' on, Ivar? Did we hit somethin'?"

The first mate shook his head violently as he hung onto the steering wheel. "No, cap'n! We jus' ran into a monster!"

An ear-piercing scream cut through the air as thick, pulsing tentacles emerged from the waters. Two of them curled itself around the ship, while several of the more smaller ones went to work with attacking the crew members. Lavanya unsheathed her kama and dodge the tentacle that whipped in her direction. Valdis swiftly moved to the side and took out his own weapon before skidding to a stop when a tentacle coiled around Primula's ankle and yanked him in the air. 

" _Primula_!" 

The wizard's hand glowed with magic before it was abruptly stopped when three more tentacles wrapped around his wist and other foot. One of them quickly slithered towards his pants and-

* * *

"Remus, what the _fuck_?!" Roman shouted, whipping around and smacking his twin brother in the stomach while you quickly stood up and covered Patton's ear from what would undoubtedly be a hentai scene.

The shit-eating grin Remus wore grew, and he pretended to look innocent as he shrugged. Damien at least had the decency to hide the grin that stretched across his face as he drank from the red cup that he was holding and regarded his boyfriend with fond exasperation. "What? I was only spicing the story for you! It was so _dull_ before I came!"

"What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at Jones's party?" Logan snapped, and you saw the annoyed frown that was on his face.

"We _were_ -" Remus sang, draping himself over his brother and ignoring the glare that was sent his way. "-but! It got too boring for us so we decided to ditch and see what you nerds were doing!"

"Well you saw what we're doing, so can you please leave?" You hissed, and Remus blew you a kiss while Damien sat on the unoccupied couch. 

"Aw, don't act like that, Virgil. We know you miss seeing our faces."

"Yeah, in a ditch."

"Alright, everybody shut up and let me talk!" Roman shouted, and when he saw that he had your attention, he continued. "Remus, my dearest of brothers, if you could please let us continue Game Night _peacefully_ , then I'll give you a Roman Coupon."

Remus tapped his index finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Such a tempting offer, Roman! But I have one that's even better! Let me be co-DM."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? It'd make your story _so_ much more interesting!"

"Yeah, if I wanted to make porn!"

Remus had the decency to look offended. "Roman! I don't think about sex 24/7!"

"No, you're right! You think about sex, drugs, _and_ partying! So congrats! You don't have a one-track mind like I thought!"

"If I may intervene-" Logan quipped, drawing everyone attention to him. "The only way we could end this argument is by agreeing to Remus's term, even if it does mean having encounters like _this_."

Roman frowned while Remus let out a victory cheer. "Alright, you can DM, Remus. But you have to _promise_ me that you won't put anything that is too graphic. Do we have an agreement?" Remus rolled his eyes but nodded, and as he pulled a nearby chair and sat next to his brother, Roman sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the fire that you saw from earlier returned, and you had a feeling that you were in for a long night.


	2. Pick A Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven vents to a plant.

It started small, as all things does. It started with a smile, as all heartbreak do. It started with a lie, as all mistakes do.

It started when Jasper and Peridot first arrived on Earth. 

When Jasper poofed the Crystal Gems- the gems you looked up to for guidance, for love, for hope- without even trying and taking you to their ship, you thought you were done for. The Crystal Gems came through in the end, like they always do, and you were left picking up the pieces. You tried to push Connie away- you never wanted her to go through what you did; you never wanted her to feel the cold fear that you felt when Garnet looked at you in regret before poofing- but she came back, she always does, and so you did the best thing that you could do. 

You smiled after you poofed Bismuth. You laughed after Blue Diamond took your dad to the Human Zoo. You sang when you came to understand that Rose Quartz, your mother, the leader of the Rebellion, made you just so you could deal with the problems she left behind, even if the others kept telling you that that wasn't the reason why you were born. It was hard to believe that was the case- everything she'd done was hurt people, and she left you to deal with it. 

"Steven? Is everything alright?"

Change... is something that happens gradually. You know that all to well. A person can change for the better or they can change for the worst. It all depends, really, on the circumstances and the environment that they're in.

"I'm fine, Pearl."

Once upon a time, you used to think that change was something wonderful. You quickly realized that everyone was changing to be better versions of themselves. Sadie got a new partner and looked genuinely happy to be with them. Lars was going back to space with the Off Colors. The Crystal Gems are running Little Homeworld without you. Connie is studying to become someone amazing. And then there's you.

"O-oh, okay! I'll... I'll see you later, is that okay with you?"

When you changed, you changed for the worst.

 _The flowers need to be water today,_ you thought to yourself as you trek the stairs. Gardening wasn't something that you expected to like, but overtime it grew on you (pun intended). You can't help but feel a sense of pride over what you grew, and you honestly can't wait to show this to Connie once she comes back. That pride turned bitter when you remembered what happened with Cactus Steven. 

Everything that happened with him was a complete disaster, and you wish that you could take back every thing you said. "Ugh, why did I have to be so _stupid?_ Of course the _one_ time I try to vent it backfires! What did you _expected?_ Everything can't be easy for Steven because where's the fun in that? I guess I'll just bottle everything up and die, because that's the only thing I'm good for!" You let out a yell of frustration and kicked the nearest object, not noticing the pink glow that was cast by you. The flower pot shot in the air and hit the wall with a resounding crash, and you paled at the sight. "Oh my gosh-"

You ran to the broken pot and knelt down, dimly aware of the shards of clay that were strewn about. The flower- a golden buttercup that you've been growing for months- laid injured on the ground, and your hand went to cover your mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" You reached out and held the flower close to your chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." Placing a hand on the floor, you hissed in pain when you felt something sharp pierced your skin, and you forgot about the shards. You quickly stood up and wiped your injured hand across your shirt before looking for a replacement pot.

The plant was limp as you placed it in it's new home. "I'm sorry, it's just-" You sighed and hugged the plant against your chest. "Everyone always had these- these _expectations_ about me, even when I was a kid. I was the son of Rose Quartz, I have to keep her legacy alive! But- but it's _too much_. It was always too much and everything became worse and worse until everyone was looking at _me_ to be their leader but I'm _just a kid._ I shouldn't- I'm not supposed to be their leader, I'm supposed to be a stupid kid who turn into a stupid teen. It's exhausting trying to reform a whole colony and it's exhausting that the Diamonds can't seem to function without me and I'm _so tired._ "

There wasn't any response. You didn't expect any. You place the buttercup on the table and wiped your eyes. "I'm sorry about kicking you earlier. I didn't mean it." You were met with silence. You pet the flower lightly and watered the rest of your plants. By the time you were done the sky was turning dark, and you wiped your hands off your clothes. "Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nothing. You made a mental note to bring some fertilizer and closed the door.


	3. Jealousy At Its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't fair that Millie was spending more time with Sebastian than with him. He figured that confronting him about it was a lot better than just waiting for the inevitable.

The week has slowly been progressing from great to awful for Harvey. While he _was_ overjoyed at the arrival of his new son- who was already the sweetest baby he'd ever laid eyes on- he _wasn't_ overjoyed with the rain that went on for _four goddamn days._ It went from being something that he could relax to just being an inconvenience. It would be pretty bad for the town if their only doctor was getting sick, and the chances of that happening was already unfortunately high as it is. 

There is also the matter of his husband, his love, his light of his light, giving Sebastian a gift earlier today. Elliot told him about it when he was at Pierre's, and he didn't liked the way his heart skipped a beat at the news. There's no way that Millie was seeing Sebastian behind his back, right? Millie loves being around Harvey- he made it a point to remind him about it at every opportunity. But still, the small part of Harvey's brain was filled with fear of being abandoned. Was it possible that Millie simply wasn't as invested in their relationship as he once thought? He is considerably older than him- is Millie planning on going with someone more closer to his age?

The front door opened, startling Harvey from his thoughts. Millie- speak of the devil- exhaled loudly and wiped the water off his forehead. It was pouring outside, and clap of thunder made the man jumped. "I can't wait for this rain to end." The dark-skinned male said, letting out a small laugh near the end. Harvey simply nodded in response and watched as his husband walked up the stairs and place the fishing rod back into the chest. "How was your day, love? I hope it wasn't too bad with this weather."

"I've heard that you gave Sebastian a gift today." It was like ripping a bandage off- he had to get it over with as soon as possible. Millie paused from rummaging through the fridge, a perplexed look crossing his face. 

"...How in the hell did you know that? You haven't been outside all day!" Harvey chose not to answer, instead glaring at the lunch that he was preparing. Millie stared at the ground in thought before a look of realization dawned on his face. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

No answer. Harvey turned his head away as his husband tried to get in his line of sight. "Harv, the only time I see Sebastian is during festivals. I didn't even know he existed when I first moved here because I didn't saw him for almost two months!" Millie took Harvey's hand and ran his fingers over it; Harvey couldn't help but noticed just now calloused and scared the hand was until now. "Sebastian isn't the person I've dated for a year- it's you. Sebastian isn't the person I've married- it's you. Sebastian isn't the person who I chose to adopt a baby-it's _you_. I love you, Harvey. I love you because of how flustered you get on our dates, because of how sweet and genuine you are, and because of how much of a _dork_ you are when it comes to planes." He couldn't help the snort of laughter, and Millie grinned. "Also you are such a horrible flirt. Like seriously, when was the last time you actually flirted with someone?"

"Shut up," Harvey laughed. He didn't even realized that Millie had let go of his hand and had his hands resting comfortably on his hips until now. He sighed, feeling his face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm... I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. It's just... I get so scared that you might leave me for someone who's more 'fun' or 'interesting' or someone who's your age."

Millie stood on his toes a bit to kiss Harvey. "That's never gonna happen, love. I'm always gonna stay with you."

Harvey smiled and kissed him deeper, and that was all the answer that Millie needed to hear.


	4. A Normal Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Susie have a talk by the lake.

If anyone asked you a week ago if you would _willingly_ hang out with Kris Dreemurr, you would either laughed or punch them in the face.

Or do both.

Turns out though that you found yourself doing that exact thing at this very moment. It's crazy how life is sometimes. But it turns out that crossing into a entirely new world and fulfilling an ancient prophesy with the help of a nerd and a cool kid that's in the _goddamn school supplies closet_ can change your pespective on a person.

For example: you _thought_ that Kris was only a silent freak that latch on to their mother too much. Now you know that a) they're not a silent freak and b) they're actually pretty damn cool.

Not that you'd say that to their face. Lord knows you'd rather drop dead than do that. 

But still, it's nice having a friend around. Sure, you would like to see Lancer and the green doofus again ever since you can't go back to the Darkworld any more, but Kris is kinda cool to hang out with. They can be _really_ intense when it comes to role-playing, but you found it to be endearing in a weird way. It isn't often that they get to talk about their interests, and you actually look forward to your weekly D&D session with Monster Kid and Noelle. 

Lately though, they've been kinda quiet. You noticed it the second time you've hung out, but at the moment you simply thought that that was just Kris being Kris. As the week progressed however, you slowly began to grow concerned for them. Something was clearly bothering them, and you have no idea if you should ask them themselves or tell Toriel. Or maybe, a small part of your brain says, you're just blowing things out of proportions and you're going to drive away the only friend you have.

You pushed that thought down before it could grow any further.

Cold wind pierced through your worn out jacket, and you realized with annoyance that Chrismas is coming around the corner. Fucking _wonderful._ You sighed and tugged the jacket closer to your body as you trudged through town. Kris wasn't at your usual hangout place, so you figured that they were either by the church or by the lake. The latter was correct as you found Kris sitting by themselves on the dock.

Their shoes were placed to the side as they swing their legs in the water that no doubt must be freezing. You sat next to them and grinned. "What have you been up to, nerd?"

"Thinking," they replied after a moment. Crossing your legs, you nudged them to continue. Their hair covered their eyes as always, and not for the first time you wondered what colour they are. Kris hand reached to their chest, and their voice took on a weird edge. "Going to the Darkworld was... an experience."

"Yeah, no duh! How often do you get to go to an alternate world in your school's supply closet?!" You teased, yet they didn't smile at the joke. If anything, they seem to curl in on themselves.

"For the longest of times, I never felt as if I had proper control over my body. That feeling only grew when we were in the Darkworld until it was suffocating me. If I have to be honest, I don't really remember what _happened_ when we were down there."

"Wait, really? You don't remember _anything_ _?_ "

"Only bits and pieces," they responded. "It was like you said- my choices didn't matter when I was down there. But now I finally feel like myself. Now I feel _whole._ " 

From the limited time you've known Kris, you knew that they don't like to smile. You caught them smiling a couple of times when Lancer was with you, but even then they were faint enough for you to think that you only imagined it. Now, however... A wide grin stretched across his face that revealed his teeth and gum, and you felt a shiver ran down your spine at the sight. If you had to describe it in words, you would say that it looked like he was about to eat a baby, and you don't like how he directed it at you. 

Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared without a trace, and Kris was back to their emotionless state. They stood up and dusted their pants, their gaze lingering on the lake before they turned their back on you. "Sorry for making you worry, Susie. Asriel's coming home tomorrow, and I guess I'm getting nervous. See you for D&D on Sunday."

They left before you were able to say goodbye, but you doubt that you would have said something in the first place. You were too stunned to speak, and you could only stare at the clear water in disbelief.

You don't understand Kris _at all._


End file.
